The Way You Look
by DagnyHepburn
Summary: Percy Jackson's and Annabeth Chase's wedding dance! Percabeth fluff! Athena, Poseidon, DJ, dancing, music and maybe the best out of water kiss of all time. Inspired by "The Way You Look Tonight"


A/N: I do not own Percy or Annabeth. They are all property of Mr. Riordan!

Hello everybody! I brought you some Percabeth fluff :D I was listening to Frank Sinatra's version of "The Way You Look Tonight" and I think it is one of the most perfect wedding songs ever. I was inspired to write for my favorite demigod couple. Enjoy! See you at the bottom :)

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

Annabeth looked absolutely radiant. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite, but for fear of being zapped by lightening, I kept that thought to myself.

Her blonde curls fell gracefully around her face. She had spent the past few weeks in California so her skin was tanner than usual and she glowed. Her white dress may have been too simple for some other high maintenance girls, but for Annabeth, the flowing draped fabric was perfect. She said it was inspired by the Winged Victory of Samothrace by Laocoon or some ancient Greek sculpture like that. Like I said, it was perfectly Annabeth.

I cleaned up pretty well too, if I do say so myself. I had gotten my hair trimmed and I bought a fancy black tuxedo for the occasion. I was very tempted to get a blue suit but Annabeth said that after the blue cake, blue napkins and blue flowers, if I showed up in a blue tux, she'd personally summon some Furies to attack me. Obviously, I had gotten a black suit.

I turned my head and nodded discreetly at the DJ, as a sign to go ahead with the surprise I planned for Annabeth. He nodded back and pulled out the blue I-pod I had given him to hook it up to the speakers and play the song I had specifically chosen for Annabeth.

I took hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Mrs. Jackson, may I have this dance?"

She nodded, her face a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Percy!" She whispered frantically. "What are you doing? You hate dancing!"

"Shh, don't worry. I have it all planned out." I said softly trying to assuage her.

"You better not step on my feet or my dress Seaweed Brain!" She whispered in warning, but her smile told me she wasn't actually mad.

I drew her out to the center of the dance floor and took a deep breath, knowing that the eyes of all of our guests were looking at us. I was definitely feeling the pressure.

"Annabeth, I know that I, uh, don't always know what to say or know the words to express my feelings, so I, um, chose this song to tell you exactly how I feel right now."

I turned my head and nodded again at the DJ. The beginning notes of Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" filling the air. I held Annabeth close and began to sway to the beat.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

After processing the lyrics and the meaning behind them, which took her a surprisingly long time considering she was the daughter of Athena, she buried her head in the crook of my neck and sighed softly.

Gaining confidence, I began to spin our bodies around in a more recognizable box-step. _Thank the Gods for those dancing lessons_. I knew I had succeeded when Annabeth gasped.

"Holy Aphrodite, Percy! You're dancing!"

I smirked at her. "That _is_ typically what you do on a dance floor, Wisegirl." But to let her know I was teasing, I leaned down and started singing some of the lyrics in her ear.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

I twirled Annabeth around expertly and she giggled but was quickly silenced by my lips. Annabeth's lips were silk against mine and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her until she forgot her own name.

Unfortunately, a certain goddess had other ideas. We were interrupted by a loud throat clearing. I turned and found myself face to face with my mother-in-law Athena, the one god on Olympus who _really_ didn't like me. Well, except for Ares…and Hades…and Artemis...and Zeus. Never mind! I guess Athena wasn't the _only_ one.

Rolling her eyes at my internal dialogue, the goddess said, "I can see you love my daughter, Mr. Jackson."

"Very much so, ma'am," I told her, looking at Annabeth lovingly.

Athena huffed and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Even so, you hurt her and I will kill you."

I gulped and then exhaled loudly as the goddess vanished. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I turned to see my father, Poseidon, leaning against the wall in a Tommy Bahamas shirt. When he caught my eye, he gave my two thumbs up, winked at me and vanished as well.

_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

I spun Annabeth out and dipped her in time to the ending notes of the song, grinning from ear to ear. Annabeth beamed in return and cupped my cheek.

"I love you, Percy Jackson."

"I love you, Annabeth Jackson." I couldn't help but grin when I said her new name. I tugged lightly on the grey streak in her hair that matched mine, touching our foreheads together. Annabeth tilted her head up to press her lips to mine as we held each other on the dance floor.

And it was pretty much the best out of water kiss of all time.

* * *

><p>EN: Yeeeaaah buddy! What do you think? I think Poseidon would be the funniest/coolest father-in-law ever! Well, other than Liam Neeson ;) I love Percabeth and I love fluff so perfect combo, don't you think? As always, if you want to make my day then review/favorite this story :)


End file.
